With the advent of more powerful computing hardware and software applications, connecting optical fiber, or fiber optic cable, directly to end-user systems is becoming an increasingly important component of overall computer system speed and effectiveness. In new buildings, routing fiber optic cable is a relatively straightforward process, because the fiber optic cable can be routed during construction of the building. Accordingly, the fiber optic cable is routed before the framework of the building is completed, such that minimal physical obstruction is encountered during the installation process.
In existing buildings, especially multi-story buildings, however, routing fiber optic cable to end-users can be a very challenging process. Indeed, the cost of routing fiber optic cable to multiple end-users inside the building can be a relatively large component of the total cost of the optical fiber installation. The cost of routing optical fiber depends on a number of factors, including the distance and ease of access from a trunk fiber cable to the building interface, and the availability of fiber routing paths inside the building. For buildings that do not contain convenient raceways, plenums, or other easily accessible conduits, the cost of routing optical fiber can be prohibitive.
If such conduits are not readily accessible in an existing building, sections of the building walls typically must be removed to provide access to the desired optical fiber pathways. Removing and replacing building wall sections, however, is costly, time-consuming, messy and disruptive. Additionally, various obstructions within the walls of a building can make routing optical fiber in this manner a very lengthy, burdensome process. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method of installing optical fiber, fiber optic cable, or conduit into an existing multi-level building, in a cost-effective, and efficient way.